·pesaðillð·
by AshyKara Tao
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si toda la gente que amas esta...?- ¡Yoh! - Advertencia: al principio me odiaran. YohxAnna poquito Oneshot centrado en la tragedia.


_Un fic trágico... pensado en una tarde ociosa ._

_Aclaración: Pfff, ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei n.n'_

_Disfruten._

* * *

·**pesaðillð**·

* * *

Volvió a respirar agitadamente. Su oponente sonrió.

-Levántate…-

Trató de hacerlo, no porque su enemigo le dijera si no por voluntad propia, no podía permitir que ese maldito se saliera con la suya. Tomó aire silenciosamente y enterró su espada en el suelo para que soportará su peso y miró a su oponente. Este estaba sentado a unos 4 metros de él, en una roca, y estaba sonriendo pesadamente.

-Así me gusta- se levantó de aquella roca y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia él. Yoh se preparó para cualquier cosa pero lo que no espero fue que Hao se deshiciera de su gran capa que hasta ese momento tapaba su torso. La capa voló lejos, demasiado. El shaman de fuego siguió acercándose a un Yoh que ahora estaba viendo el torso desnudo de Hao quien sonrió.

-Quiero saber…-empezó Yoh- ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto, Hao?..-su tono de voz subió el volumen y el aire tembló al sentirlo. El aludido dejó de avanzar ubicándose a una distancia de 2 metros de Yoh.

-¿Por qué hago esto?- su voz se torno sarcástica- Porque me gusta matar, ¿Se nota demasiado?- preguntó sonando muy irónico y riéndose a carcajadas después de ver la cara de Yoh. El gemelo menor comenzó a enojarse mucho. Miró a su lado izquierdo: Horo estaba acostado boca arriba, su brazo derecho botaba mucha sangre y su ropa estaba toda rasgada a excepción de sus pantalones; a su lado Ren Tao se hayaba boca abajo, y en su espalda un gran tajo, como si se hubiera cortado con su propia cuchilla; y un poco más al centro se hayaba Lyserg con su péndulo roto y los cristales tirados por todos lados, su cara estaba rasguñada y su pierna izquierda estaba torcida. Mierda…

Yoh volvió hacia Hao que todavía se seguía riendo como un desquiciado (y parecía que fuera) entonces volteo y vio hacia su derecha; Ryu estaba tirado como Ren y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su espada de madera estaba enterrada en su espalda, a su lado Fausto estaba de lado y tenia una considerable herida en su torso, derramaba excesivamente sangre y Elisa trataba sin tener éxito, de sanarlo, un poco más allá se hallaba el pobre Chocolove quien tenía toda la ropa rasgada y tenía la mitad de su cuerpo moreno cubierto de sangre, su cara no la reconoció. Cerró los ojos, mucho, demasiado para sus ojos. Comenzaron a humedecerse horriblemente.

-Amo Yoh…-susurró su espíritu acompañante mientras aparecía a su lado.

Yoh sabiendo a lo que se refería asintió y hizo la posesión de objetos haciendo que su gran espada hiciera su aparición. Hao dejó de reírse y lo miró seriamente.

-Has acabado con todos mis amigos…eso… no te lo perdonaré…-susurró como un grito mientras sacaba la espada sagrada y la adjuntaba a su posesión, Hao miró ileso.

-Oh bueno, no sabia que te molestaría tanto… entonces me tropecé con esto…-de la nada sacó un rosario azul, conocido, era de…

-No …-

Hao sacó a Anna amarrada con su propio rosario de su lado, Anna tenía un tajo en su mejilla izquierda que no dejaba de sangrar mientras que sus piernas apenas respondían a los llamados de Hao.

-Anna… ¡Suéltala maldito!- gritó Yoh perdiendo el control.

-No quiero… verdad ¿Annita?- Hao se acercó a esta y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla empapada de sangre, Anna gimió y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres que te toque…?- entonces la itako lo miró furiosa mientras trataba de zafarse de él.- Pues.. que lástima…-

Yoh abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Hao tomaba el brazo de Anna y lo estiraba hasta que este se salió del cuerpo de la itako. Un grito desgarrador sacó a Yoh de su casillas.

-¡¡Mierda, Hao!!- el susodicho soltó a una Anna que gritaba por su vida y por Yoh. Hao miró al pelicorto que se acercó a él con intención de cortarlo pero este lo esquivó. Se dirigió a Anna preocupado y la vio, había perdido una cantidad de sangre impresionante. Maldijo entre dientes y beso la frente de la itako, que no paraba de llorar ni gritar por el dolor.- Annita… no… no te muevas… -decía para calmarla pero Anna seguía gritando. Yoh cerró los ojos y unas lagrimas cayeron. La dejo en el suelo suavemente mientras que deshizo la posesión de objetos. Amidamaru apareció a su lado- Quiero que cuides de Anna…y de mis amigos…- el samurái lo miró y asintió pronunciando un leve "amo Yoh" mientras que se dirigía donde Anna.

Yoh miró a Hao quien miraba la escena, divertido, se dirigió hacia él quedando solo a dos pasos de este.

-No vuelvas…-

Yoh levantó la mano y pegó fuertemente al shaman de fuego- ¡A TOCAR A ANNA!- el shaman de fuego se levantó del suelo donde había caído y se llevó las manos a la cara.

El shaman de audífonos naranjas se había sacado la polera, lucía su torso al descubierto, al igual que Hao y se puso en pose de batalla, Hao se levantó sin despegar la mirada del shaman y suspiro.

-No sabia que te importará tanto…como tus amigos…-Yoh escupió a su lado, había botado sangre.- pero no puedo dejarte así…¿Quieres pelear? Te daré pelea…-Hao se puso también en pose de batalla.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo cargo del ambiente mientras que aun se podía distinguir las figuras por la débil luna llena. Las figuras de los amigos de Yoh estaban a un lado al igual que una Anna que gemía de dolor. Amidamaru la miraba, muy preocupado, y luego miraba a los demás. Susurró cosas inentendibles al oído de Anna que aun gemía, y tampoco audible para los shamanes gemelos.

Los ojos de Hao brillaron al igual que Yoh. Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo encontrándose en una batalla de golpes y patadas. Peleaban por igual, Anna sorprendida miraba la escena, nunca recordó ver a Yoh peleando de esa forma. Increíble. Derribó a Hao quien le pegó una patada antes de caerse e Yoh se cayó de igual forma. Ambos estaban sudando, agotados y ya no podían levantarse.

-¡¡Yoh!!- llamó Anna desesperada tratando de levantarse, pero amidamaru se lo impidió.- ¡¿Y TÚ?! ¡¡ANDA A AYUDAR A YOH!! ¡¡YOH!!- Anna se paró y corrió como pudo hacia Yoh quien la miró con algo de sangre tapándole la visión.

-Anna…-susurró.

-¡Espíritu del fuego!-

Todo se detuvo. Anna, Yoh, Hao, Amidamaru, el tiempo, el viento… El espíritu del fuego apareció y tomó a Anna en su gran mano. Yoh gritó que la soltará mientras que Hao se quedo acostado en el mismo lugar. Sus únicas palabras fueron:

-Quémala y cométela-

El espíritu del fuego chilló y Anna comenzó a gritar a Yoh que matará a Hao. Para la itako su vida paso por sus ojos antes de que el espíritu de fuego activará su poder. Su niñez, solitaria, la sonrisa de Yoh, su abuela Kino, su soledad en casa, sus novelas, sus entrenamientos, su…

A Yoh casi se le salen los ojos gritando y llorando para que parara pero Hao no se inmutó y se levantó para quedar de igual a igual con Yoh. Hao e Yoh miraron al espectáculo. Anna se estaba quemando viva y sus gritos chillaban tanto como su alma. Amidamaru miraba la escena atónito y se dirigió donde Yoh quien no tardó en hacer la posesión y mostrar su máximo poder. El espíritu de fuego satisfecho, se comenzó a comer a la itako ignorando las estocadas que le mandaba Yoh. Hao sonrió.

-Es inútil- la voz de Hao se hizo presente y bastó solo eso para que Yoh lo mirará con profundo odio.- ¿Me odias? Vaya, yo no quería… -dijo sarcásticamente acercándose a él haciendo una imitación barata de lástima.- Perdóname querido hermanito…-pronunció tan detestablemente que Yoh no tardó en hacerlo callar, clavó a harusame en el torso de Hao- ¡¿Cómo…?!- de este comenzó a brotar mucha sangre.- ¡¡Espíritu de fuego!!- este asintió y comenzó a acercarse por el llamado de su amo.

-¡¡NO TE DEJARÉ!!- comenzó a subir harusame por el cuerpo de Hao llegando hasta el cuello. Chilló de dolor- ¡¡Esto es por mis amigos!!- su espada se enterró en su yubular- ¡¡Esto es por Anna!!- entonces clavó su espada en la frente de Hao- ¡¡Y ESTO ES POR HACERNOS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, MIERDA!!- la espada se dirigió hacia el centro de su cara y el espíritu del fuego comenzó a consumirlos a ambos.

Quema… quema…

Se despertó agitadamente. Se encontraba en su cuarto, en la pensión, acaso.. eso había sido un…

-No, no puede llamarse sueño, eso fue una pesadilla, …-dijo tocándose su pecho y su frente, ambos empapados de sudor al igual que el futón. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente para luego calmarse. Sólo había sido un mal sueño, no tenía porque preocuparse… ¿cierto?

Decidió no darle importancia, aunque el sueño había sido demasiado real.

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Anna aun en yukata mirándolo enojada.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces, Yoh?-preguntó Anna entrando a la habitación pero al ver la cara de Yoh iluminada por felicidad calló- ¿Yoh?- sintió los brazos del shaman rodeándola. Estaba empapado de sudor, dirigió su vista al futón. También. Anna se dejó abrazar por Yoh mientras que estaba soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Estas bien, estas a salvo, nunca te pasará nada…- comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Anna. Esta se asustó por lo que decía y dedujo que tuvo un mal sueño, así que comenzó a abrazarlo de igual modo, como consolándolo.

Luego de un rato Anna separo a Yoh de sí para ver que ya se había calmado. Pero este aun le acariciaba la cabeza y el rostro.

-Yoh…-susurró Anna preocupada.

-Fue solo una pesadilla pero nunca pasará nada así, estoy seguro…-aseguró el shaman mientras acariciaba el brazo de Anna.

-Yoh…-Anna soltó unas lagrimas, Yoh la miró preocupado.

-Anna, ¿Qué ocurre?...-

Esta hizo que Yoh dejará de acariciar su brazo, para que luego ella lo tomará y bruscamente se lo sacara, él miro asombrado a su hermosa prometida quien comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

-¡¿Lo entiendes?!-

Sí, finalmente había comprendido.

**No era...un simple mal sueño, era...una pesadilla.**

No...

Anna...

-¡¡NOOO!!-

Frío, muy frío, acaso... un momento...

Yoh comenzó a toser, habia tragado agua. ¿Qué ...?

Se desperto ahogandose, estaba en su futón y Anna enfrente suyo le habia tirado un balde con agua muy helada y lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?- susurró Yoh aun traumado por el balde.

-¡Mi desayuno, pues Yoh!- gritó la itako.

-Jijiji lo siento... voy ahora- Anna lo miró y se dirigió a la salida- ¡Espera!- Anna se detuvo y lo miró. Yoh se levantó y se dirigió donde Anna y le tocó el brazo, esta se sorprendio y se sonrojo levemente al sentir que Yoh lo acariciaba.- Te quiero...-

Anna sonrió y quito su brazo bruscamente- bueno... esta bien, pero ... anda a hacer el desayuno- Yoh asintió y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina.- yo... -susurró en la habitación de su prometido- tambien te quiero...-dijo mientras se acariciaba el brazo como lo habia hecho Yoh anteriormente.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Trágico pero con un final...¿Se podría decir que feliz? Muajaja, besitos!_


End file.
